Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight: Squatter
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Something strange is going on with the Man of Steel. It's up to Kid Razor and the Teen Titans to find out what. Set in RogueFanKC's Misfitverse, based on an issue of Action Comics. RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight: Squatter**

**Hello folks! L1701E here! I was reading through my trade collection, and an idea for a one-shot hit me. I was reading through some of John Byrne's _Superman_ run from the late 1980s, and one of the collected issues, _Action Comics (Vol. 1) #584_, and I thought it'd be a fun to adapt that particular story, so you can credit John Byrne with this. This is set shortly before "Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight".**

_**Rocketed to Earth from the doomed planet Krypton, the baby Kal-El was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. Now an adult, Clark Kent fights for truth, justice, and the American Way as...Superman!**_

_**Injured in an attack from an interdimensional creature, athlete Victor Stone was saved from death by his scientist father Silas Stone by enhancing his body with cybernetic prosthetics. Now he dedicates his power and intellect to the fight for justice alongside his fellow Teen Titans...Cyborg!**_

_**When Robert Redford Parkins bought a guitar from a pawn shop, he discovered that the guitar had magical powers that freed the spirit of legendary musician Ronnie Rocker, and blessed him with extraordinary powers! He now defends his hometown of Cleveland, Ohio as...Kid Razor! **_

**Disclaimer: Superman and the Teen Titans are property of DC Comics. Kid Razor is mine.**

Chapter 1: Super-Rampage!

**Metropolis**

In the city of Metropolis, the sun was shining, and the residents of the city that many knew as the home of Superman were going about on their business: Buying hot dogs off a corner vendor, heading to work, or whatever. And one reporter was talking into a microphone into a camera. She was a brunette dressed in a yellow blouse and black slacks.

"Hello! This is Carol Samuels of _Skyline!_" She announced into the camera, a big grin on her face. "And today, we're going to show you the sights and sounds of one of the largest cities in the world, my hometown, Metropolis!" She started walking down the street, the camera following her. "As you can see, this city earns its name, with a population rivaling that of some small countries. Nothing phases these people, even the terrifying revelation that the supernatural walks among us. These people have continued to live their lives and not let-!"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

"What?!" Carol blinked, turning her head in another direction. People near her atarted panicking and pointing up in the sky. "What? Greg, point that camera over...ohmygosh." The people continue to point and panic.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!" A woman yelled.

"It's a plane!" A man suggested. Carol blinked.

"No, it's...it's Superman!" She gasped. High above the gathering crowd, the Man of Steel hit the side of the building with a mighty blow, sending rubble towards the ground. A triumphant grin erupted from his face. "What's he doing?!" She noticed Superman was also attacking other nearby buildings. "He's smashing the buildings!"

"He's gone crazy!" A redhead man screamed.

"I bet some witch is controlling him!" An old man snarled. "I bet those sisters in San Francisco are behind this!" He noticed the rubble about to rain down. "Oh, no!"

"We can't get clear!" Carol yelled.

"Isn't somebody going to do something?!" An old woman howled in fear. She didn't notice a muscular teenager, dressed in gray sweatpants, and a gray hoodie with a red baseball cap standing next to her.

"Oh, I can try!" He yelled, tearing off the clothes and cap, revealing himself to be Cyborg of the Teen Titans. "Boo-yah!" Shortly before this incident, though, Metropolis found itself visited by another stranger. The teenage boy flew in a streak of rainbow-colored energy. His wild blonde hair blew in the wind. He was dressed in a pair of white tights with gold-and-black razor blades on them, gold boots with white-and-black fringe on them, a Def Leppard t-shirt, and a sleeveless white leather jacket with gold-and-black highlights and lapels. His wrists had gold and black studded bands, and hands were covered by white gloves. Slung around his shoulder was a white Stratocaster with gold pickups and a gold-and-black pickguard. His face was covered by white, gold, and black face paint. He was Kid Razor, the Fearless One. One of the Local Heroes of Cleveland, Ohio, he was in Metropolis to pick up an important device. And he was not happy.

"The Kid of Rock can't believe that he's doing this."

"What, saving a person's life, Razor?" Ronnie Rocker asked. The ghostly rocker appeared next to Razor, flying alongside him.

"No." Razor shrugged. "The Kid of Rock doesn't feel one bit comfortable leaving Cleveland in the hands of those two boneheads."

"They said they'll keep an eye on things, and it'll only be for an hour or so. It'll be fine." Ronnie reassured.

"Yeah, right." Razor snorted. "Those two don't give a damn about anyone who has a full stomach and a roof over their head." His superhuman hearing heard the sound of a fist smashing a building. "Dimebag Darrell's ghost!"

"What is it, Razor?" Ronnie blinked.

"The Kid of Rock's super-ears. They just picked up some funky noise. He'd better check it out." The Fearless One streaked off in the noise's direction. Meanwhile, the Teen Titan known as Cyborg was trying to save the crowd.

"Hang on, folks!" Cyborg yelled, converting his arm into its sonic cannon mode. "I got this!" He started blasting at the debris, reducing it to dust. However, despite his cybernetically-enhanced speed, reflexes, and aim, he wasn't able to get all the debris. "Dammit! There's too much rubble!" He heard a loud guitar riff. "What?" Rainbow-colored energy beams came from nowhere and blasted the remaining rubble to dust.

"Yeah!" Kid Razor grinned as he flew up towards Cyborg. "Once again, the Kid of Rock proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is better than the Six Million Dollar Moron."

"Oh, great." Cyborg groaned. "Him."

"The Kid of Rock was passing by, and he overheard the commotion." Razor smirked, crossing his arms. "What did you do now, Bionic Boy? Get into another fight with Sasquatch?" **(1)**

"Real funny, Razor." Cyborg sighed.

"It's Superman!" One of the bystanders exclaimed, pointing upwards. "He's gone crazy!"

"Crazy?" Razor blinked. "The Kid of Rock knew Superman was stupid, but crazy?" He looked upwards, and the Fearless One could've sworn he could've heard Superman laughing.

"He's been flying around smashing buildings!" Cyborg added. "We gotta get up there and find out what's going on!"

"Who's 'we'? You got a sidekick or somethin'?" Razor scowled. "The Kid of Rock has his own problems!"

"I can't fly, Razor!" Cyborg reminded. "Can't you at least fly up there and ask him what's going on with him?" Razor groaned.

"Oh come on, man! The Kid of Rock only came to this giant crapshack of a city to get a gadget, not to play team-up!"

"Razor, we should help him out." Ronnie Rocker advised as he appeared next to Razor. "A rampaging Superman is extremely dangerous. And if it's forced to come down to a fight, your magical-based power can give an edge." Razor sighed.

"Fine." The Fearless One grumbled. With a wave of his hand and a flash of rainbow light, Razor's mike stand appeared in his hands. One of the scarves on the stand seemed to come to life and slither towards Cyborg. "Grab the scarf." Cyborg did so. "Don't make the Kid of Rock regret this, man." The Fearless One then flew upwards, taking Cyborg with him. The two landed on a rooftop. They noticed that the Man of Steel was hovering in the air, laughing. **(2)**

"Ants! Every one of them!" Superman laughed heartily. "All puny ants! This is amazing! The power! All this power, and it's all mine! I will make the world tremble and respect me at last! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Superman!" Cyborg yelled, waving his arms. "Hey, Superman! What're you doing, man?!"

"Hunh." Razor remarked. "I guess the fact that the Kid of Rock is better than him finally made the Man of Steel snap. Heard he was borderline for a while."

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Cyborg scowled.

"No." Razor shrugged. "It's always sad when a hero completely snaps. Especially one who never was all there to begin with." Ronnie Rocker appeared next to the young heroes.

"Geez!" Cyborg snapped at the ghost. "Don't do that, man!"

"Guys, something's wrong." Ronnie frowned. "Superman's aura."

"What about it?" Razor blinked.

"It's...weird." Ronnie blinked. "His aura is way off. What the hell is going on?"

"The Kid of Rock can hear him, Cyborg. He's ranting and raving like he's drunk on his own power." Razor added. "The Kid of Rock knows Superman. He hates Superman's guts, but he knows him. Supes isn't normally the type to brag about how great he is. That's the Kid of Rock's gimmick, and he knows better than to infringe on me."

"Let's get his attention, then." Cyborg fired a blast of sonic energy at Superman's back. The Man of Steel turned around.

"What?" Superman turned around. He glared at the two young heroes. "Two little fleas daring to annoy me."

"That's not Superman." Cyborg realized, pointing his cannon.

"Yeah, the real Superman doesn't know what a flea is." Razor agreed. "And he's using words that have more than one syllable." A glaring Superman landed in front of the two young heroes.

"You two gnats have the audacity to attack me?" Superman scowled, crossing his arms.

"You ain't Superman, pal." Cyborg growled, pointing his sonic cannon at the Man of Steel.

"He ain't kidding, bucko." Razor snarled, pointing his own glowing guitar at Superman. "Whoever you are, you'd better knock off the building-wrecking bit. It's been done."

"I am Superman, you little punks." Superman snarled. "Now and forever, I AM SUPERMAN!" Summoning his incredible strength, the Kryptonian hero slammed his hands together a la the Incredible Hulk.

_**THOOM!**_

The impact created a large sonic boom and a wave of force, sending Razor and Cyborg flying.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Razor howled, his ears ringing from the boom.

"Razor!" Ronnie yelled, flying towards him.

"Forget the Kid of Rock! Help Bionic Boy!" Razor yelled, steadying himself thanks to his flight power.

"I can't, Razor!" Ronnie yelled. "I can't lift him! His robotic parts make him too heavy! I don't have super strength!"

"Never mind." Razor grumbled, making his mike stand appear. With a mental command, the scarves on the mike stand came to life and wrapped themselves around the half-man half-machine Teen Titan. "Hey, Vic Austin! I got ya!" He put Cyborg down on a building's roof, allowing Cyborg to recover. "I got this Superman-wannabe jackass!" Razor streaked towards a scowling Superman, holding his mike stand like a baseball bat. "HEY SUPERFAKE! THE KID OF ROCK'S GOT A PRESENT FOR YA! FORE!" Razor took a swing...

...and missed. Superman managed to dodge it, and grab Razor by the throat. Growling, he slowly started to squeeze. "Ack....hey buddy, you know, Supes doesn't really do that choking stuff."

"You little brat." Superman snarled. "You dare to try and take my head off? You arrogant little brat!" He then chokeslammed Razor into the ground. "You will fall before my power!" He slammed Razor again. "You!" Another slam. "Will!" Another chokeslam. "Respect!" A fifth chokeslam. "Your!" A sixth. "Betters!" He then performed a final chokeslam, sending Razor flying through the building. "Impetuous boy."

"Uhnnn...." Razor groaned.

"Razor!" Cyborg yelled in horror.

"And now you, little robot boy..." Superman smirked as he turned towards Cyborg, cracking his knuckles. "I shall make you fall before my power."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like trouble is erupting! What craziness will happen next? What is up with Superman? Can our heroes stop him and find out? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – A reference to an infamous episode of _The Six Million Dollar Man._**

**(2) – Kid Razor's mystical mike stand is a nod to Steven Tyler, lead singer of Aerosmith. One of his trademarks on stage is having many scarves wrapped around his mike stands.**


	2. SuperBrawl!

**Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight: Squatter**

**Disclaimer: "Today we's learnin' about rawks." - Early Cuyler, _Squidbillies_**

Chapter 2: Super-Brawl!

**Metropolis**

"I shall make you fall before my power." Superman smirked as he advanced towards Cyborg, cracking his knuckles. The bionically-enhanced athlete slightly backed away from the advancing Man of Steel.

"Ah, man. And the Justice League just had to be busy." Cyborg grumbled.

"You are going to kneel before me, you sorry excuse for a sci-fi trope." Superman growled.

"I don't think so, jackass!" Cyborg snapped, firing a sonic beam at Superman. The powerful waves of sonic energy slammed the angry Big Blue Boyscout in the head.

"Uhnnn..." Kid Razor groaned as he tried to get up. "Uhhhh, the Kid of Rock's back...he's gonna be sore in the morning..."

"AAAAARGH!" Superman screamed, clutching his ears as the sonic waves brought his great pain thanks to his super-hearing.

"Nnnnn!" Razor winced as his own super-hearing picked up the sonic waves. _Cyborg, you Robo-Dumbass! Hit him, not me!_

"You..." An enraged Superman snarled. "Little...FREAK!" Finding a second wind thanks to his rage, Superman zipped up to Cyborg and with a rending noise and a BBZT, the Kryptonian ripped Cyborg's arm right off him at the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Cyborg howled. _My arm! He didn't really hurt me, but he did badly damage me! I gotta get me and Kid Razor out of here. I gotta get fixed or else my cybernetics will explode-!_ "GAH!" Superman grinned as he punched Cyborg across the face.

"HAHAHA!" He laughed. "You are nothing but a pathetic waste of space! A disgrace to both man and machine!"

"Ugn..." Razor grunted as he continued to try to get up. In his mind, he was furious. _Okay, first this jackass pretending to be Superman messes up my day, then Cyber-Dope screws up and makes my ears ring, mothertruckin'... _The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll slowly got to his feet, trying to shrug off the ringing in his ears. Meanwhile, Superman was trying to choke Cyborg out.

"Yes, you worthless waste of parts and organs." Superman grinned madly as Cyborg gasped for air. "Yes, how does it feel? How does it feel for you to be trapped in a body that grows more weak and useless with every second, while mine will always be mighty and powerful?!"

"Ack...agh..." Cyborg gasped. _Can't fight him...too damaged...but one chance..._ One of his fingers turned into a blowtorch. He quickly swiped the flame across Superman's eyes, making the Man of Steel scream in rage and release Cyborg.

"You little abomination!" Superman roared.

_Heh. Superman said abomination._ Razor couldn't help but snicker to himself as he gripped his guitar. _Too bad that ain't the real Supes. But then again, the real Superdope would take a week to figure out the first syllable._ Superman backhanded Cyborg off the building.

"You worthless mistake of science and nature!"

"YAAAAGH!" Cyborg yelped. A growling Superman shook his head and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make the bright light go away. He blinked a couple times and smirked.

"Ha! Little weakling." Superman laughed. "He was nothing compared to me."

"And you're nothing compared to the Kid of Rock, jackass!" Superman turned around and saw Razor slam into him, a human bullet with a rainbow-colored aura. "You may be able to beat up the Six Million Dollar Ripoff, but you can't beat the greatest superhero in the history of heroes! NOBODY CAN BEAT KID RAZOR, JACKASS!" Razor roared as he smashed the Man of Steel into a building. The Fearless One marched towards the downed Kryptonian. "The Kid of Rock don't need Kryptonite to kick your ass, Superfake! In fact, the _real_ Superman _**dares**_ not piss me off! And you know why?!" Razor's fists started glowing with rainbow energy as Superman got to his feet. "Because the Kid of Rock's powers are _magical_ in nature, and Superman is magic's bitch!" He threw a mighty Power of Rock-charged fist. Meanwhile, the heavily damaged Cyborg fell down the building.

"Aw, man!" He groaned as he saw the pavement fast approaching. The crowd had long since fled. "I better do something fast if I don't want to be street pizza!" Reaching out with his one good arm, Cyborg dug into the side of the building with his robotic fingers. The fingers left deep straight grooves in the wall as Cyborg managed to slow his descent.

"Uhn..." The bionic Titan groaned. "Damaged...Need to call...others..." Cyborg produced his Titan communicator only to find...it got wrecked. "Aw, man..." He groaned. "Can't trust internal backup communication system...beaten up..." He noticed a pay phone.

**Titans Tower, Jump City**

_Brring Brring! Brring Brring!_

"Alright, alright! Keep yer pants on! I'm coming!" Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, snapped as he ran to the phone. "Hello, Blue Moon Detective Agency. Feeling troubled and at the end of your rope? Well, you called us, so you certainly are no dope." A tall beautiful orange-skinned red-headed teenage girl floated by and watched Beast Boy answer the phone. Koriand'r, princess of the planet Tamaran, and the superheroine known as Starfire, just blinked. "We'll right the wrongs and save the day. We'll put you back on the proper track and maybe even scratch your back..." **(1)**

"Uh...Beast Boy..." Starfire blinked. "You know Robin does not approve of you answering the phone like that."

"Aw, he's out strategizing for that Gathering thing, he's not gonna care right now." Beast Boy chuckled. Starfire floated towards Beast Boy and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" Stafire blinked. She gasped when she heard the panicked screaming from the other end. "Cyborg?!"

"What's up with Cy?" Beast Boy blinked in confusion.

"Yes? He is?! And who?! Oh, dear..." Starfire put down the phone. "By X'Hal..."

"What is it?!"

"It is Superman!" Starfire gasped. "He has gone mad!"

**Metropolis**

"Hold still, you blonde-haired little monster!" Superman snarled as he tried to use a lamppost to smash Kid Razor into the ground. However, Razor's superhuman reflexes and reaction time allowed him to duck, dodge, and roll past every blow. "I will make you kneel before me!"

"Nah nah nah nah nah!" Razor taunted, blowing Superman a raspberry. "Man, your aim sucks, Superfake! Your aim is worse than the real Man of Rusted Steel, and he couldn't hit the broadside of a barn even if the punch was thrown for him! Hahahahahahahaha!"

_**CLANG!**_

Razor dodged another blow from the lamppost. "You're so stupid, you make the real Supertwit look like Albert Einstein! And the real Superdunce thinks one plus one is eleven!"

"You managed to hurt me, you little arrogant speck." Superman snarled. "I will not allow to draw another breath."

_Okay, the big dumb galoot hasn't figured out how to bring on the heat vision. And he's really pissed at me because the Kid of Rock can hurt him. Like the Kid of Rock cares._ Razor smirked as he dodged another attempted blow from Superman. "Who taught you how to fight, Superfake?! The Kid of Rock's seen Wildcat fight, and he does it better than you! And he's both senile and punch-drunk!"

"You loudmouthed little insolent punk!" Superman snarled. "I will make you kneel before me!"

"Make this kneel!" Razor was about to throw another Power of Rock-charged punch when...

_**ZORT! ZORT!**_

Superman winced as a pair of green energy bursts hit him in the back.

"Now what?" He growled.

"Hey!" Razor snapped. "Who dares interrupt the Kid of Rock's epic display of butt-kicking?" The two heroes turned and saw Starfire floating in the air, her hands and eyes glowing green. "Oh, great. The Space Oddity. Wonderful." **(2)**

"What is this?" Superman snarled.

"I do not know what has come over you, Superman, but I implore you to stop this." Starfire warned.

"It's not Superman, you half-witted George Lucas reject!" Razor snapped at the Tamaranean. "Someone's taken over his body! The real Superman doesn't have a vocabulary that has words with more than four letters in it!"

"I am Superman now, boy! AND I AM TIRED OF YOUR ENDLESS INSULTS!" Superman roared at Razor, dropping the lamppost and clapping his hands together at Razor with immense force a la the Incredible Hulk. Razor was sent flying by the force of the clapping.

"That's the Hulk's move, you dumba-!" Razor started to curse, but he got silenced when he slammed into a wall.

"RAZOR!" Starfire screamed in horror. Superman smirked.

"Finally, that little flea shuts up." Superman eyed the Tamaranean girl. "I have no interest in wasting my power on you, girl. Fly away. If you wish to fight me, you will regret it...if I decide to let you live to do so."

"You hurt my friends, you impostor." Starfire growled. "It is _you_ who will regret your actions! And I did not come alone!" The trumpeting of an elephant's horn was heard. The source, a mighty jade-skinned elephant, charged towards the Big Blue Boyscout. The elephant smashed Superman into a wall, and morphed back into Beast Boy.

"Yeah! That's what you get for trashing one of the Titans!" The green-skinned shapeshifter whooped.

"You two do realize that wasn't really Superman?" Razor frowned.

"Uhhhh...what're you talking about?" Beast Boy blinked. The Fearless One grumbled. He then started knocking on Beast Boy's head like one would knock on a door.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Huh? Think, Beast Boy, think!" Razor snapped. "Superman is acting weird! He's ranting about his power, and he's using big words!" **(3)**

"What is your problem, man?!" Beast Boy snapped, slapping Razor's fist away.

"Uhnn..." Cyborg groaned as he struggled to get to his feet nearby.

"Kid Razor, we had gotten a call of distress from our friend Cyborg? Could you please tell us if he's alright?" Starfire asked with a smile. Razor shrugged.

"Heard Supes rending metal, so the Kid of Rock don't think he's okay.

"Uhnnn..." Cyborg moaned as he limped over to the group, using the building to support himself.

"Cyborg!" Starfire gasped.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelped. The two Titans ran over to their beaten teammate. "What happened to you?"

"Superfake badly damaged me." Cyborg groaned. "I have to get back to the Tower for repairs."

"There's a Radio Shack near here." Razor suggested, pointing behind him with his thumb. "You could find something useful to give ya a quick fix over there. Worked for Johnny 5 in _Short Circuit 2_."

"Do I _look_ like some 1980s robot to you?!" Cyborg yelled. **(4)**

"Well excuse the Kid of Rock for trying to help, you bionic butthead." Razor grunted.

"You children are really beginning to annoy me." The four heroes turned and saw a really angry Superman standing in front of the hole in the wall Beast Boy knocked him into. He clenched his fists tightly. "I am tired of this tomfoolery. I shall make you all feel the wrath of Superman!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like business is picking up! What craziness will happen next? Can our heroes save Superman? What happened to him? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Actual dialogue from Beast Boy from **_**Action Comics #584**_

**(2) - "Space Oddity" is a 1969 David Bowie song. It's off the album of the same name.**

**(3) – A reference to Biff Tannen from _Back to the Future._ Yes, I love 1980s pop culture.**

**(4) – Cyborg debuted in _Dc Comics Presents #26_, cover date October 1980.**


	3. SuperBrawl II!

**Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight: Squatter**

**Disclaimer: "The Champ is Here!"**

Chapter 3: Super-Brawl II!

**A brownstone in Metropolis**

A skinny, brown-haired, bespectacled figure emerged from the front door of the brownstone. He was dressed in a yellow shirt with a argyle sleeveless sweater vest and brown slacks. His legs dangled uselessly underneath him, the crutches around his arms needed to satisfy the man's need for mobility.

"Uhn..." He groaned as he held his head. "Have to get...downtown...nn..." He struggled to use his crutches to move. _Okay, you can do this. You've seen people use these things before...how did he use them? Ah..._ Slowly, the man was able to figure his crutches out, and start moving. He headed towards the sidewalk. "Okay..." He mumbled to himself. "Now to get downtown, since I can't do it the usual way..." He noticed a taxi driving down the street. _Perfect!_ The man raised his hand. "Taxi!" The yellow cab stopped at this position.

"Where to, mac?" The cabbie asked as the crutch-using bespectacled man hobbled into the cab's back seat.

"Downtown, please."

"You're kidding, right?" The cabbie blinked. "Haven't ya heard the news? There's some big fight going on down there!"

"I know." The man answered. "I have to be there, before the Titans or Kid Razor get seriously hurt. Please...I need to be there. I can help them fix all this."

"Alright, if ya say so." The cabbie shrugged. "I ain't yer mama." He started up his cab. "Man, Superman's been actin' crazy! Attackin' buildings like that. If you ask me, I think those witch sisters in San Francisco did somethin' to him."

"Really?" The bespectacled man frowned.

"Yeah." The cabbie nodded. "Those three witches, who knows what crap they can pull with their powers. They're no better than those mutants, no regard for humanity. They think they can do whatever they want. I tell ya, Superman may be an alien, but at least you can trust him!"

"If you ask me, I don't think the Halliwell sisters had anything to do with this." The bespectacled man frowned, looking out the window. "Could you please hurry?"

**Metropolis**

A brutal battle was waged over Metropolis today. A strangely-acting Superman was battling three of his fellow heroes: The Tamaranean warrior princess known as Starfire, the chartreuse-shaded shapeshifter called Beast Boy, and the Cleveland-born guitar wielder known as Kid Razor.

"Okay, pal!" Beast Boy roared. "Now you're messing with the Titans!" He charged towards Superman in the form of an elephant. The big green elephant charged towards the Man of Steel, slamming into him and starting to stomp on him, triumphantly.

"Like that'll stop him." Razor scowled.

"You lack faith in the Titans, Razor." Starfire reassured with a smile. Razor rolled his eyes.

"Because just like every other costume on the planet, the Kid of Rock thinks you Titans are morons." Raozr smirked as he pointed at Beast Boy's attempt to subdue Superman. "Watch and learn."

"Fool!" Superman snarled, grabbing Beast Boy by the trunk. "You believe this pathetic showing of offense can stop me?"

"You know, the real Superman would be a helluva lot more interesting if he talked like this." Razor chuckled. Superman angrily flipped Beast Boy over, causing him to fall hard on his back. In pain, Beast Boy reverted to human form in pain.

"Owwwww..." He moaned.

"Oh, God. BB..." Cyborg groaned weakly.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped in horror.

"Lame." Razor rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic." Superman smirked. "I need a challenge worthy of me! Not some stupid child with some ridiculous imitation ability."

"You got a challenge, little man!" Razor yelled as he charged towards Superman, his fists aglow with the Power of Rock. "The Kid of Rock'll give you a fight you'll _never_ forget!" The Ultimate Rockstar threw a mighty punch, but the Man of Steel dodged. "Damn it!" Razor continued to throw punches at the BigBlue Boyscout, but Superman manged to keep dodging, although he was forced to keep taking steps backwards to avoid the punches.

"Ha!" Superman laughed. "You may be able to hurt me with your so-called magic punches, but they have to connect in order to have any effect."

"Trust the Kid of Rock, jackass! He'll connect!" Razor snarled.

"Stay here, Cyborg." Starfire told her cyborg teammate. She then took to the air, and started raining starbolts on the Man of Steel.

"What?! Ungh!" Superman grunted as the blasts of green energy rained down on him. Distracted by the starbolt rain, the Metropolis Marvel was unable to concentrate on Kid Razor.

"HA!" Razor whooped, overjoyed at the opening. Taking advantage of the opening, Razor blasted Superman with a Power of Rock-charged right-hand shot to the gut.

_**WHAM!**_

A left-handed shot to the jaw.

_**BAM!**_

And finally, Razor finished it up with a Power of Rock-charged overhand hammer blow.

_**THANK YOU, MA'AM!**_

The Big Blue Boy Scout was sent flying into a tanker truck, which ignited with the impact and erupted in to an explosion.

"Yeah!" Razor whooped. "Whoo! Who's the big hero now, Superfake?! Yeah! The Kid of Rock rules you all!"

"Uh, Razor?" Starfire piped up. "Weren't we supposed to find out what was wrong with the Man of Steel so we could aid him?"

"It's not like he was willing to let us talk to him, Space Oddity." Razor shrugged. Unbeknownst to them, an angry Superman slowly emerged from the fiery wreck.

"RAHHHHH!" Superman roared, throwing the car at Razor. The car sent him flying back-first through the window display of a flower shop.

"Ungh..." Razor groaned. "Alright, Superfake..." The Fearless One grunted as he tried to get up. "Now, the Kid of Rock is mad!"

"Razor..." Ronnie Rocker whispered as he appeared next to Razor. "I got an idea..." He started whispering into Razor's ear. Razor blinked.

"Can you do that? You never did this with him before." Razor warned. "You might not be able to do it, him being from Krypton and all..."

"Trust me." Ronnie winked.

"YAHHHHH!" Starfire roared as she started wailing on Superman herself with starbolt-charged punches. "Eeek!" Superman grabbed Starfire by the wrist and started to squeeze. "Ahhhhhhh!!!"

"No..." Cyborg's one human eye widened.

"Yes, young lady..." Superman smirked as he tightened his grip on the Tamaranean's wrist. "Yes, young lady! Now it is your turn to suffer! Suffer as I have suffered at the hands of all the world's beautiful women."

"You leave her alone!" Beast Boy roared, getting his second wind. He leaped at Superman, turning into a boa constrictor. He then wrapped himself around Superman's neck and squeezed, hoping to choke the Man of Steel out. However, Superman was too strong. He easily ripped Beast Boy off his neck and tossed him aside. Cyborg attemped to hit him with a sonic blast, but Superman dodged and disposed of Cyborg by running up to him, grabbing him, and tossing him aside, too. All while he held on the Starfire's wrist. She would have tried to fight him, but the hold had her in too much pain to do it.

"You know, young lady, it is a real shame you are so young. If you were a few years older, I would offer you myself as a husband. But oh, well..." He slammed Starfire. "I can have any woman I want!"

"Well, allow the Kid of Rock to introduce you to his six-string slammer!" Razor yelled as he streaked towards Superman, his guitar ready to take off the Metropolis Marvel's jaw.

"God, don't you ever take the hint? Magic or not, you cannot defeat me!" Superman roared, knocking Razor away with a mighty backhand. He winced as he felt tingling and slight pain in his hand from hitting Razor's magical forcefield. He blinked as he saw Ronnie Rocker appearing in front of him. "Who-?!"

"Hello." Ronnie smiled and waved. "The name's Ronnie Rocker. And I highly doubt you're Superman. Let's test that theory out." Ronnie jumped into Superman's body, making the Man of Steel retch and wince.

"AHHHHHHH!" He howled as he clutched his head. He started seizing as Ronnie tried to take control of him. "You...will...not...agh...control...me..." His spasming started to slow down and eventually, he stood still. Superman's eyes glowed a rainbow color indicating that Ronnie had taken control.

"Is everyone alright?" Ronnie asked as the heroes got up. Ronnie's own voice came from Superman's lips. Beast Boy held up Cyborg.

"Great plan, Ronnie." Razor complimented with a grunt.

"You will be stopped!" Starfire tried to charge Superman again, but Razor stopped her.

"It's alright, Space Oddity." Razor reassured. "It's cool. Ronnie's got control of him."

"Dude, why didn't you have Ronnie do that earlier?" Beast Boy groaned.

"And miss the chance to see someone hand you Titans your butts? What kind of guy is the Kid of Rock?" Razor smirked, wiping some dirt off his face with the back of his hand. "Besides, it helps possession if the body is beat up a bit."

"You guys are right." Ronnie nodded. "The aura doesn't match up with Superman's. It's someone else's aura. Someone else's mind is in Superman's body."

"Aura?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Every person has an aura." Razor explained. "It's something magicians use."

"That makes sense to me." The bespectacled man agreed as he hobbled up to the heroes.

"Who the hell are you?" Razor scowled.

"Razor..." Ronnie gaped in shock. "His aura..."

"You are right that he is not Superman. Because...I am Superman!" The bespectacled man announced.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the heroes just witnessed a shocking revelation! What insanity will happen next? What happened to Superman? How did he end up in that body? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	4. The Ol' Switcheroo!

**Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight: Squatter**

**Disclaimer: "Tell me about it." - Reginald VelJohnson as Sgt. Al Powell, _Die Hard_**

Chapter 4: The ol' Switcheroo!

**The skies over Metropolis**

Kid Razor laughed out loud as he streaked along the skies of Cleveland. With him was Starfire, Beast Boy in his Pterodactyl form carrying a damaged Cyborg, and a Ronnie Rocker-possessed Superman, carrying the bespectacled crippled man claiming to be Superman.

"So, let me get this straight." Cyborg blinked. "You are Superman."

"Yes. I am." The bespectacled man answered.

"It definitely is him." Ronnie confirmed with a nod. "His aura matches up." Razor laughed out loud.

"Oh, this is rich!" Razor laughed. "This is too rich! This is hilarious! The Man of Steel, trapped in the body of a man with legs of lead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Razor, this is embarrassing enough." Superman groaned.

"How did this happen, friend Superman?" Starfire blinked.

"Well..." Superman thought back. "You see, I was informed of a call to Clark Kent to the _Daily Planet_..."

**The Daily Planet, some hours earlier**

Clark Kent picked up the phone on his desk at the _Daily Planet_, the great metropolitan newspaper that served the city of Metropolis.

"This is Clark Kent, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Dr. David Gundersen." The voice on the other end introduced himself. "I was wondering if it would be possible for you to contact Superman."

"Oh, really?" Clark blinked. "Why do wish to speak to Superman?"

"I am working on a device that will allow the creation of pollution-free energy." Gunderson explained. "And I would appreciate the Man of Steel's aid in a crucial step in the device's creation. I can understand if he is busy, but I think he would find this device very helpful to the Earth." Clark smiled.

"Alright, I'll see that he gets your message. All I need is your address." He answered.

**A short time later**

Superman landed in front of a yellow two-story house and knocked on the door. The bespectacled Dr. Gunderson answered the door.

"Ah, Superman. Very good." He nodded. "Thank you for coming. I do apologize for the intrusion. I hope I didn't prevent you from saving some Peruvian village."

"The Peruvian villages are just fine. I made sure before I came here." Superman chuckled. "Clark Kent told me about your device, and I must say, I am honored to be a part of it."

"I figured now was a good time to work on such technology, since going green is the big thing these days." Dr. Gunderson chuckled. "Ah, look at me, keeping you outside like this! Come on in, Superman." Dr. Gunderson hobbled inside, Superman following him. "You wanna drink or something? I'm sure saving the world a lot entitles you to a free beer on occasion. I wouldn't know about being a hero, or being great. I don't fit the requirements."

"No, thank you." Superman answered. "And what makes you think that you couldn't be a hero?"

"As you can see, Superman...I cannot use my legs. I was born this way." Gunderson answered. Superman shook his head.

"You don't need to be able to use your legs to accomplish something great." Superman reassured.

"Don't you worry about it, Man of Steel." Gunderson chuckled. "I may have no legs, but I still got my brain. And I can use it. Right this way." He led the Man of Steel to a cleared-out room. Inside, standing on a desk, was a machine that looked like a silver cylinder with a sphere on top of it, and a round base. The sphere had two rods pointing out of it at its sides. The rods were connected to smaller spheres that were a translucent pink. On the device's base were two buttons: one red, and one green. Superman blinked at the machine.

"What is it?" Superman wondered.

"It's my latest invention, Superman." Gunderson smirked. "You have to see it work to understand it's true purpose." Using his crutch, he clicked the green button. The pink spheres started to glow. A brief flash of light erupted from the pink spheres. Once the flash hit, the two shook their heads.

"Yes..." Gunderson, in Superman's body, smirked as he looked at his new hands. "The device worked! My machine worked! I have the body of the most perfect being on Earth! It works! Amazing!" he looked down at his new body. "Such power

"What?" Superman gasped in horror. He was trapped in Gunderson's body. "What did you do, Gunderson?!"

"Only what needed to be done." Gunderson smirked. "All my life, Superman, I've had to deal with people bullying me and treating me like a weakling because of my disability. And I was. I didn't deserve to be put in that useless body. When you came along, I saw a way out. I saw a way to become the man I should've been. Look at me, Superman! Now people will respect me!" He grabbed Superman and shoved him into a closet. "This is your home now, Superman. But don't worry, I'm not a monster. I'll come by in a couple days with food and water. And I won't kill you, either. I'm not sure what'll happen with the transference. But know this, Man of Steel..." He closed and locked the closet door. "I'll now more of a man that you are for once!" He laughed as he left.

**Present time**

"Damn, you suck." Razor taunted the Man of Steel. "You let No-Legs sucker you!"

"Shut up, Razor!" Cyborg snapped.

"How did you manage to escape?" Starfire enquired.

"When you've fought criminals as long as I have, you pick up some tricks." Superman explained.

"Batman taught you, didn't he?" Ronnie Rocker smirked.

"He did. Said it may come in handy."

"So, Superman..." Razor smirked. "How does it feel to have your ass humbled?"

"What're you talking about, Razor?" Superman frowned.

"Well, you're always going around acting like you're Mr. Big-Time Hero-of-the-Day, simply because you're from some dead planet." Razor scowled. "If you ask the Kid of Rock, you should've done the world a favor and kept your ass on Krypton when it blew up!"

"Oh God, here we go again..." Ronnie grumbled.

"What the hell is this guy's deal?" Cyborg asked Ronnie.

"Razor, I don't understand what your issue is with me." Superman frowned.

"What's my issue?" Razor scowled. "What's my issue?! Here's the Kid of Rock's issue, pal! You've never respected the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll! You and the rest of that pathetic Justice League of yours spend all your damn time in that damn satellite, not even realizing that there are _people_ on this planet! I don't think you give a damn about anyone! You don't give Local Heroes the respect we deserve. If some big crisis hits, you'll leave the Kid of Rock to rot!"

"Razor, technically, I _am_ a Local, as well." Superman explained. "And as for you not getting respect, have you ever considered the possibility that maybe the reason you don't get respect is that you don't show any for other heroes? Respect is _earned_, Razor. You can't bully people into respecting you."

"I'm Kid Razor, Superman." Razor growled. "The Kid of Rock doesn't need to earn respect. He should be given it." The Man of Steel sighed.

"There's his house." Superman pointed downwards. The group flew down towards the house, and Superman led the gang to the room where the body-switch device was.

"Can you use the machine to get yourself right, Big Blue?" Beast Boy wondered. Superman nodded.

"Yes." He hobbled over to the machine. Just have Gunderson stand over there, Ronnie."

"Sure." Ronnie moved to the place Superman pointed at.

"He used a button to activate the machine." Superman explained. "And the green button caused it. I can assume the red one fixes it." He used his crutch to hit the red button. The pink spheres flashed, covering Gunderson and Superman in their light. Ronnie re-emerged from Superman's body.

"We're good." he smiled, giving the 'okay' signal.

"Thank you, Ronnie." Superman smiled.

"No..." Gunderson moaned, finding himself back in his own body. "No, I'm back in this lousy crippled waste of bones!"

"Mr. Gunderson..." Superman sighed. "I'll never forget the time I spent in your body. I can understand why you feel that your life is rotten. The fates dealt you a rotten hand, and I am sorry. But just because you can't use your legs doesn't mean you can't accomplish great things. Look at Helen Keller, for example. She was deaf and blind, but became an accomplished author. Or Douglas Bader, the flying ace of World War II. He had no legs."

"Or Rick Allen." Razor added. "He's got only one arm. He is drummer. He drums for Def Leppard. He lost his arm in a car accident, and he still plays drums for them to this day. Uses electronics to play with his leg."

"Yes." Supeman nodded. "Gunderson, you had my powers, and you became a bully. Your mind is what makes you handicapped, not your body." Gunderson grunted.

"I guess I'm going to jail, huh?" The scientist groaned. Razor looked at the device, and a smirk formed on his face. He suddenly got an incredible idea...

**Gotham City Zoo, that night**

Batman,the Dark Knight, landed in the middle of the Gotham City Zoo, next to the gorilla cage. The Caped Crusader looked over at the cage, seeing nothing but a snoozing gorilla in its habitat.

"Hmmm..." Batman frowned at the gorilla.

"Hey, Bats!" Batman turned around and saw a hovering Kid Razor. "How ya doin'?" He looked at the gorilla. "Trying to get yourself a date, Bat-Head?"

"What're you doing here, Kid Razor?"

"Just came on a social call." Razor grinned. "The Kid of Rock knows you don't like heroes who you don't sanction here, but..." He shrugged. "I don't care."

"I got a tip that something strange was happening here in Gotham Zoo." Batman explained.

"Yeah, the Kid of Rock's here for that, too." Razor nodded. "He heard somebody got their mind switched with a gorilla"

"Really?" Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Razor smirked. Suddenly, Razor whipped out a smaller version of Gunderson's device, with a dial on it. "It was you." He hit the button, and both Batman and a gorilla were hit with the body-switching pink light. Batman appeared to hunch over and start hooting in confusion. The gorilla in the cage ran up to the end and glared at Razor, roaring at him. The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll burst out laughing. "Ah, don't you worry, Batso!" Razor laughed. "It'll be temporary! It'll only last about six hours. 'Night, Bat-Dope!" A laughing Razor used his Warper to return to Cleveland.

"What're you up to now, Razor?" Ronnie sighed.

"Just having a little fun." Razor grinned. "I just got this awesome gadget, and switched Batman's mind with a gorilla's." Ronnie's jaw dropped.

"Oh, God no!"

"Oh yeah, it was hilarious! He was furious!" Razor laughed. "And don't worry, it was temporary." He patted the machine. "The Kid of Rock set it to six hours. Bats is gonna spend the night as a gorilla. It'll be fine." Ronnie looked at the dial.

"Uh, Razor?" Ronnie blinked. "It's set to 24 hours."

"WHAT?!" Razor looked at the device. "Ooh, boy."

"Razor..." Ronnie gaped. "Batman is going to spend a whole day as a gorilla. Oh God oh God oh God...He. Is. Going. To. Kill. You." Razor blinked.

"Ah, he don't have the Bat-Guts to do it." Razor shook his head. "Besides, we'll look back on this and laugh one day. The Kid of Rock already is!" He burst out laughing.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things are back to normal. What insanity will happen next? Will Kid Razor ever get over his issues with Superman? Will Gunderson return? Will Batman kill Kid Razor? Will the gorilla actually turn out to not be a half-bad crimefighter? Find out soon! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
